This is a request for funds to help support an international symposium on facioscapulohumeral (FSH) dystrophy to be held in April 1997 preceding the annual meeting of the American Academy of Neurology. The last such symposium was held in Kyoto, Japan in 1994. The symposium will cover new developments in both the basic and clinical aspects of FSH. The symposium is scheduled for a single day, and will feature 15 guest faculty.